¿Amor?
by maestro jedi
Summary: mi primer fanfics de PPG, inspirado por seguir los pasos de ShinobuByako, espero algun dia poder ser tan escritor bueno como ella, espero ademas que te mejores amiga dejen, mensajes no sean malos y que la fuerza los acompañe


¿Amor?

The Powerpuff Girls no me pertenece es creación de Craig McCracken y los derechos pertinentes son de Cartoon Network Studios

No podía comprenderlo, como era posible que yo pudiera enamorarme de alguien como el

Vamos después de todo era egocéntrico, un auto pagado de si mismo, además de un bueno para nada, un flojo de cuarta, en pocas palabras, un niño superficial, pero en el fondo se que ay algo mas que se esconde detrás de esa mascara de chico duro

Un chico sensible y tierno, con una mente sumamente brillante, para las matemáticas y la ciencias aplicadas, quien diría que el tenia tantos talento ocultos, bueno era de su ponerse, después de todo que chico de dieciséis años, sabe donde darle el golpe preciso a una presa para volarla con solo un ligero esfuerzo

Además de saber jugar con tus emociones casi también como him, eso hacia que se convirtiera en un enemigo terrible para nosotras además de sus hermanos, pero siempre note en sus ojos un pequeño destello de autocompasión en si mismo, sabia que su vida no era tan fácil como la mía,

El siempre vivía peleando para sobrevivir, robando y huyendo de la ley causando destrucción y levantado sospechas a donde fuera, pensando donde seria el siguiente hoyo donde dormirían los tres, claro esta que dijo tres por que como el líder y hermano mayor de los RRB, tiene ciertas responsabilidades con el grupo, a diferencia de sus hermanos

Mientras yo tenía todo, una casa, una habitación y una vida sin complicaciones en el sentido de mis necesidades básicas, era como si comparáramos a una princesa con un mendigo pordiosero eran mundos completamente separados

Pero por que mi mente, no puede apartar el recuerdo de sus ojos viéndome directamente a mi y solo a mi, no con ojos de envidia o maldad, si no con unos ojos de necesidad, de una necesidad de sentirse amado por alguien, alguien que le hiciera sentir vivo y lleno de alegría, alguien diferente a sus hermanos, alguien que lo ame mas aya de un simple amor de familia

Un ser que lo llevara a territorios nuevos y desconocidos para el, al principio me sentí incomoda con esas miradas, que me dirigía, el era mi enemigo, alguien a quien tenia que detener para salvar a las personas inocentes, pero lentamente pudo ir conociéndolo mejor, me costo trabajo en medio de las peleas, pero lentamente empecé a sentir un lazo especial con el, claro esta que mis hermanas nunca se enteraron completamente por quien era por el que me desvelaba pensando, si ya habría comido algo o si todavía estaba con vida

Cuando por fin nos reencontrábamos tenia ganas un sin numero de abrazarlo de besarlo de ver si estaba bien, pero me tenia reprimía sabia que no éramos mas que enemigos que peleaban a muerte, pero lentamente nuestras vidas fueron cambiando

Cada año madurábamos un poco mas y cada año paresia que pelear ya no tenia tanto sentido al principio dejamos de ir algunas misiones y al final solo íbamos a las de extrema urgencia nuestra vida como súper heroínas llegaba a su fin en parte, por otro lado también los chicos dejaron de hacer muchas de sus payasadas incluso creo que solo robaban bancos para llevar una vida mas o menos normal compraron entre comillas un departamento de solteros en el centro de la ciudad

Paresia que pronto ya no nos volveríamos a ver pero o sorpresa Brick consiguió un trabajo en una cafetería que yo solía frecuentar por estar cerca de la preparatoria a donde asistía ahora que tenia dieciocho años, el profesor nunca nos pudo explicar como era que pudimos crecer , si no éramos del todo humanas, pero bueno nosotras estábamos felices, pero también paso eso con los chicos era como si algo o alguien nos hubiera dado la gracia de poder crecer, pero bueno debo admitirlo ese no era mi mayor preocupación

A veces solamente iba a la cafetería, para poder verlo en su trabajo, así lentamente nos fuimos conociendo a veces incluso se quedaba al terminar su turno y conversábamos de cosas sin irrelevancia, así fue como entere que gracias a su ejemplo, Boomer y Butch, también habían concedido trabajos decentes

El pequeño Boomer había sido contratado como cuidador del zoológico de saltadilla era claro que terminaría en un trabajo, así por decirlo de alguna manera era un poco bruto, pero con un corazón bondadoso y sobre todo que desde los primeros días se gano el cariño de muchos de los animales, bueno en realidad resulto mejor de lo que mucha gente esperaba, bueno a decir verdad cuantos cuidadores conocen que pueda darle un baño a un elefante africano sin miedo a que se ponga violento o que espille a un tigre siberiano de novecientos kilos como si fuera un gatito manso y juguetón

Por otro lado Butch, había conseguido trabajo como asistente de entrenador de boxeo, era el también ideal para el, mejor dicho demasiado ideal para el en pocos meses paso de ser el asistente a ser el entrenador principal pero nunca pudo convertirse en boxeador profesional dado que las leyes de el boxeo se lo impidieron, por lo de sus súper poderes que el tenia, pero al menos sigue asiendo algo que le encanta hacer

Y bueno Brick tampoco se quedo atrás lentamente fue subiendo de limpia pisos asta que se convirtió en el subgerente regional de una de las cadenas de cafeterías mas importantes de la región, fue durante el transcurso de se tiempo donde pude ver como su mirada cambiaba lentamente el dolor se iba desvaneciendo siendo remplazada por una auto confianza gigantesca

Por nuestro lado las cosas también habían cambiado, Burbuja se había convertido en una apasionada defensora de los derecho de los animales y vegetariana, Bellota por otro lado paresia a ver entrado un poco en contacto con su lado femenino pero no profundo además que ahora era la estrella numero uno del fútbol femenil de la preparatoria por mi lado me había convertido en la presidenta del cuerpo estudiantil, por lo que mis obligaciones iban en aumento, pero por alguna extraña razón ninguna de las tres todavía nos fijábamos en los chicos o tal vez si nos habíamos fijado, pero solo teníamos ojos para ciertos chicos, que antes no hacían la vida imposible, para ser franca mi primera fantasía fue con el y todavía la recuerdo vividamente

Flash back

Estaba sola en medio de una espesa niebla, por alguna extraña razón sentía una gran felicidad y paz interior de pronto note que alguien salía de entre la niebla

Era el cubierto solo con una simple toga que envolvía sensualmente su cuerpo, sin decir nada nos funcionábamos en un mar de cariarías y besos que se profundizaban mas y mas asta que terminábamos el uno sobre el otro mirándonos fijamente como si fuera un susurro del viento oigo como me dice te amo, a lo que yo respondo también yo así nuestros cuerpos se vuelven a fusionar nuevamente

Lentamente nuestras ropas se van desprendiendo de nosotros asta que quedamos completamente desnudos veo su cara que expresa una mezcla de felicidad y lujuria me dice que soy la cosa mas hermosa que visto sin decir mas lentamente me penetra lo que me ase gemir de dolor siento su miembro en mi interior mientras mis manos y piernas tratan desesperadamente de acercarlo mas a mi, en el instante gusto cuando estoy a punto de llegar a un maravilloso orgasmo

Suena el despertador dejándome completamente húmeda y sacada de onda por a ver soñado con el profanando mi cuerpo

Fin del flash back

Pero al final parecía que las cosas saldrían mejor de lo que pensábamos

Burbuja y Boomer empezaron a salir como novios, dado que los dos se conocieron mejor cuando Boomer atrapo a Burbuja tratando de liberar a las aves del aviario del zoológico, después de una pelea para liberarlas, Boomer logro explicarle a mi hermana menor que el aviario era el mejor lugar para la mayoría de las aves

El entendía muy bien como se sentía ella por ver a las aves, detrás de una jaula de hierro pero al mismo tiempo le mostró que era la única forma de mantenerlas legos de la cruel mano destructora del hombre, así fue como lentamente se fueron conociendo asta que Boomer se armo del suficiente valor para pedirle que fuera su novia, en el lujar menos esperado para mucha gente en medio de el estanque de cocodrilos del nilo, claro esta que estaban levitando sobre el estanque, pero al final resulto ser un momento mágico para los dos, el sol ocultándose le daba un toque de color dorado a las nubes, mientras el agua y las plantas, mas los sonidos animales le daban a uno una leve sensación de verse trasportados mágicamente a las orillas del nilo antiguo en el tiempo de los faraones egipcios

Luego sucedió algo que nadie imagino que llegaría a pasar, lo de Burbuja y Boomer no nos callo tanto de sorpresa, al final comprendimos que compartía muchas cosas en común, pero de nuestros otros dos hermanos, la cosa era diferente dado su carácter de cada uno, que de por si solo era explosivo juntos la situación era una catástrofe apocalíptica latente,

Al principio su convivencia era una situación mas peligrosa que un reactor nuclear en estado critico, Sus primeros encuentros siempre terminaban con algunas heridas y ropas semi desgarradas, pero lentamente notamos sus cambios en sus personalidad, por primera vez en su vida Bellota nos pedía algún consejo, para su arreglo personal cuando eso se lo comente a Brick, a quien ya consideraba un amigo intimo

El me contó que Butch estaba peor, incluso había lavado todo su ropa vieja de un galón cosa que solo hacia cada fin de mes, ahora lo hacia cada fin de semana paresia que quería lucir presentable para alguna chica

Pero le sorprendió que fuera para Bellota, lo cual también me sorprendió que Bellota se pusiera nerviosa con Butch poco después nos enteramos que ya eran una pareja mas o menos oficial, todo había comenzado por que Bellota a había aceptado un reto de ver quien seguía siendo el mas fuerte de los dos

Momentos después se hallaban pegándose con todo en un cuadrilátero que se encontraba en el gimnasio donde Butch era el entrenador en jefe, no se sabe muy bien como paso, pero de un instante a otro, los dos ya estaba, el uno sobre el otro besándose y tratando de tocar el cuerpo de su "oponente" después de eso ninguno de los dos digo nada, para ser preciosos escaparon del lugar a una velocidad sorprendente

Con el tiempo sus encuentros se formalizaron mas y mas, hasta que al parecer en medio del cielo nocturno de una noche de julio, Butch le había advertido que molería a golpes a cualquier chico que no fuera el, que se atreviera a tocarla, a lo que Bellota le respondió que ella solo tenia ojos para un chico que la pudiera vencer, y dado que con sus súper poderes era lógico que solo Butch podía tener alguna oportunidad de vencerla,

Era lógico que ella lo amaba solamente a el, lentamente se acercaron para besarse, pero en lugar de un beso romántico terminaron en una batalla campal para decidir al fin quien era mas fuerte, en una pelea que genero tal carga electricidad, que empezó a llover como nunca en mucho tiempo, para después sin mas besarse en medio de los rayos y truenos y el aguacero torrencial que caía, valla que complican resultaron al final esos dos

Por mi parte, fui sumamente paciente con Brick, no trate de ninguna manera de apresurar las cosas, así deje que siguieran su curso como un rió, ya sabia que algún día terminaríamos juntos, pero siempre que paresia que estábamos a punto de dar el siguiente paso, el daba un giro completo de ciento ochenta grados, dejándome completamente devastada sentimentalmente,

Para empezar al otro día como si no viera pasado nada en absoluto, hasta que decidí que ya estaba complemente harta, y yo misma lo invite a una discoteca a baliar, fue mucha pelea, para que al final aceptara mi invitación, pero al fin lo logre, sabia que ya tenia la mitad de la batalla ganada, ahora tendría que ganarle la segunda batalla

Estaba completamente nerviosa por salir con el, ese día me probé como quince distintas combinaciones, asta que por fin decidí que llevaría una minifalda negra con una blusa blanca con zapatos negros y nada mas que un collar de oro con sus anillos de complemento, sabia muy bien que podía ponerme mas accesorios lujosos, quien en su sano juicio le roba a una chica que podría matarlo de un solo golpe

Pero decidí ir sobriamente además de un maquillaje ligero casi natural , cuando por fin paso por mi yo estaba despampanante para el esperándolo en la puerta de la casa cuando el llego por mi y creo que le gusto mi forma de vestir, lo note en sus ojos estaba completamente embelesado, el vestía normal unos jeans y camisa negra y esa inseparable gorra roja además de unos tenis converse, juro por dios que en esos momentos me viera gustado quitarle esa gorra, por que no combinaba con nada y creo que el se dio cuenta del asunto por que en esos instante se la quito, sin que yo le dijera nada, creo que se sintió intimidado un poco, generalmente me veía con blusas de manga larga y pantalón de mezclilla, ahora me veía como un chica sexy

Yo creí que nos iríamos volando pero de pronto me indico que lo siguiera a un automóvil estacionado como a dos casas de la casa, era un jaguar deportivo de dos plazas color negro, cuando me indico que subiéramos en el puse una cara que creo que lo saco de onda

- ¿De donde sacasteis el auto? – pregunto sumamente molesta

Cuando hubo un minuto de silencio, mi mente replico lo primero que le vino a ella

-Lo robaste - Exclame con una voz sumamente indignada, mientras daba media vuelta, no podía creerlo, el había vuelto a caer en sus viejos vicios

Era una cosa que me afectaba profundamente, creí que había cambiado, pero ay tenia la prueba que quizás todo lo que creí de el era una vulgar mentira, de pronto algo me impidió seguir mi marcha de indignación

Su mano me estaba tomando delicadamente de mi antebrazo, me giro lentamente asta quedar de frente a el, mientras la luna nos cubría a amos, era como un sueño si era así no quería despertar de el

Al mirarlo a los ojos pude ver que una ligera capa de lagrimas empezaba a formarse en su interior, lo cual me dejo consternado estaba a punto de llorar

El que nunca había llorado antes, trato de decirme algo, pero creo que su voz se entre cortaba antes de lograr decirme algo

Lo abrase asiendo que el se refugiara en mis brazos, buscando algo que parecía que toda su vida le había faltado, el amor casi maternal, para que por fin soltar todas esas las lagrimas contenidas en el, asta el punto que creo que ya no podía llorar mas

Al separarnos pude ver sus ojos rojos completamente, pero no eran esos ojos que yo tanto había contemplado, si no unos ojos nuevos llenos de un espíritu renovado y con un resplandor que nunca me imagine ver en ellos

No lo robe – Fueron las palabras que alcance a decir mientras se apartaba lentamente de mí - Lo compre – repuso tranquilamente

Aquellas palabras me dejaron completamente extrañada, como que lo compro esta bien que ser ayudante de la gerente deja un buen dinero, pero es era un auto carísimo, es importado, creo que el entendió perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, por que inmediatamente me relato la historia sin que yo se la pidiera

- Mira todo empezó cuando decidí dar vuelta a mi vida, cuando tenia doce un día iba caminado por la calle pensando como derrotarlas a ustedes, y de pronto note a un joven de veinte un años en un jaguar color azul eléctrico deportivo.

Era la visión mas espectacular que haya visto en mi vida, sentía como mi corazón latía emocionado, en ese instante me dieron unas ganas enormes de robarlo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, creo que algo en mi me lo impidió, por mi mente cruzaba la idea que no seria lo mismo, claro lo tendría pero no lo disfrutaría tanto, como si lo hubiera ganado yo mismo.

Desde ese día decidí cambiar mi vida me di cuenta que algún día terminaría como un viejo ladrón sin ningún recuerdo agradable y si con el miedo de morir solo y abandonado, así que busque trabajo para salir de esa situación, pero un trabajo honrado como sabrás con mi reputación no pude encontrar al principio y los que lograba tomar bueno eran degradantes antes de encontrar el de la cafetería, pero no me rendí y fui ahorrando poco a poco asta que por fin pude comprármelo ase tres días.

Y como quería estrenarlo me vino como anillo al dedo que tu me propusieras de salir, así que por eso mi fina damita me haría el honor de acompañarme su carruaje la esta esperando - Ante esas palabras no pude evitar abrazarlo de nuevo, pero creo que este abrazo si se lo esperaba, por que sin que yo me lo viera venir me beso suavemente en mis labios, tan solo fue un roce pero me hizo perder el aliento, de pronto nuestros ojos se entrelazaron ay estábamos los dos uno frente al otro enfrente de mi casa recargados en su jaguar, entrelazando nuestros cuerpos en una desenfrenada guerra de lenguas asta que nuestros cuerpos nos pidieron oxigeno para poder sobrevivir, así que contra nuestra voluntad nos tuvimos que separar renuentes

- Te amo- Fue lo que dijo cuando creo que pudo recupero su aliento

Yo tan solo pude decir - ¿Qué?-

- ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? – pregunto suavemente

Mi corazón estaba a mil por hora, Brick el chico que siempre metía reversa en esta clase de momentos, ahora me proponía ser su novia, no lo podía creer y creo que por el silencio que surgió, el tampoco lentamente se separo de mi, pero cuando lo note lo presione nuevamente contra mi y sin mas grite

- Si quiero – replique

Esas palabras lo hicieron sumamente feliz por que no pudo, evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa, para instantes después volvernos a fusionar en un beso, apasionado, asta que de pronto escuchamos algo a lo lejos

- Ya era hora no creen – replico una voz muy familiar

- Paja te lo dije – dijo un chico con una voz casi angelical

- Rayos tenías razón – replico un chico con un acento un poco engreído

- Ves Butch te dije que no apostaras que brick se rajaba de nuevo - replico una chica con una voz algo más gruesa

- Esta bien Bellota prometo recompensarte por no a ver ido a el estadio a ver a los lakers jugar su juego – replico el chico pelinegro

- Estas bromeando esto fue mejor que ver el partido - replico la chica de ojos verde esmeralda

- Ya me preguntaba cuando se decidirían los dos- repuso una chica rubia mientras se acercaba a su novio

- Oye burbuja que tal si vamos a cenar con el dinero que le gane a Butch – repuso su novio, mientras sonreía triunfantemente

- Estoy de acuerdo Boomer – dijo su novia mientras lo tomaba de la mano

- Eso no es justo – repuso el chico pelinegro

- Claro que si – replico el rubio

- Claro que no ustedes ya sabían algo – volvió a replicar el pelinegro

Esta bien Brick y yo estábamos al principios algo sacados de onda, por que alguien nos estuviera espiando, pero después de supera la sorpresa nuestro enojo fue crecido

-Dejen de espiarnos - Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo, un poco mas bajo que nuestro chillido ultrasónico, que viera roto las ventanas de toda la comarca, creo que eso los tomo por sorpresa, por que inmediatamente después cuatro estelas de luz surcaron el cielo estrellado, cada color con su color, después cerciorarnos que estuviéramos completamente solos seguimos con lo nuestro

- Hermanos – replico el chico

- Dímelo a mí – repuso la chica

- Oye yo tengo que soportar a un par de mandriles indomesticables – repuso el chico

- Creo que yo te supero mis hermanas son peor que una bandada de monos aulladores – exclamo la chica

Después de eso creo que estuvimos discutiendo quien tenia los peores hermanos, hasta que por unanimidad decidimos que cada uno era para el otro, depuse de eso volvimos a asuntos mas románticas hasta que nos dimos cuenta que ya era sumamente tarde

- Bueno creo que debo de entrar - dije

- Te veo mañana – repuso el

- Claro – conteste yo

- Por que me gustaría ir contigo a la playa – sugirió el

- Por su puesto - exclame

- Y te prometo que nada ni nadie nos separa gamas – exclamo mientras me acompañaba a la puerta

- Espero que así sea – repuse mientras le daba un tierno beso antes de entrar a mi casa

- Por su puesto que así será por que todo cuento donde sale una princesa tiene un final feliz no es así mi dulce princesita – repuso el mientras lentamente empezaba a caminar a su automóvil

Yo solo mente pude asentir con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabia que mi vida había dado un giro completo de trescientos sesenta grados pero al fin Brick era mi y solo mío y pobre de aquella que se atreva a interferir en nuestra relación por que por que juro que la mato

Fin

Bueno el final es algo trillado y con amenazas pero recuerden que bombón tiene un lado algo vengativo así que es factible

Sean misericordioso es el primer Fanfics que escribo de esta serie y esta dedicado a una de las mejores escritoras de Power Puff Girls que es nada mas ni nada menos que Shinobu Byako así que espero que lo disfrutes y que pronto te mejores

Que la fuerza los acompañe


End file.
